


Karácsony fényei

by mockerybird (csillagpor)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Magyar | Hungarian
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csillagpor/pseuds/mockerybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Egyperces | <a href="http://anonim-advent.livejournal.com/">Anonim Adventre</a> készült egyperces, csillagszóró kulcsra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karácsony fényei

Draco megbabonázva bámulja a vékony pálca végén szikrázó fényeket.

Nem volt kedve ehhez. Harry ötlete volt, hogy sétáljanak egyet Godric’s Hollow utcáin. És Draco szerette Harryt, tudta, hogy fontos neki ez az ünnep, úgyhogy bármennyire is a hideg rázta már a gondolattól is, hogy a mugliktól hemzsegő utcákat róják karácsony este, belement a dologba.  
Napokkal korábban leesett a hó. Most az esti sötétségben az utcai lámpák fénye megcsillant a mindent beborító vastag, hófehér takarón. Draco egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve megfogta Harry kezét, és úgy sétáltak tovább. Látta, hogy a gesztus halvány mosolyt csalt a másik arcára.

Draco komoran ráncolta a homlokát. – Nem szabadna ennyi mugli előtt varázsolniuk – súgta Harry fülébe, mikor megálltak a városka központjában felállított karácsonyfa mellett, és az összeverődött tömegben egy anya fénylő végű pálcát nyújtott egy kisfiú kezébe.  
Harry nevetésének hangja végigfutott Draco gerince mentén. – Az nem varázslat. Csillagszóró. Nézd meg jobban – mondta és egy gyengéd puszit adott Draco hidegtől kipirult arcára.  
______

_Boldog karácsonyt kívánok mindenkinek! :-)_


End file.
